Bitten
by TWBB
Summary: After their wedding not BD canon Edward takes his blushing bride to their honeymoon suite. What happens when things go too far?


He wore a light grey suit. She was dressed in white. It was the end of the most important day in their lives, their wedding day. Bella wondered why she had ever wanted anything but this. Edward wondered how he had survived the past century without it.

Edward spun Bella around the dance floor, weaving her between other couples, all their relatives and friends. Her feet were perched solidly atop his, just as they had been the first time they'd danced. Her skirt flared as he twirled with her through the crowd. He dipped her, trailing his nose over her exposed throat.

"Edward," she breathed.

He placed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. "I can't wait to have you to myself." They had made a pact to wait for tonight. Although each had brought the other to new thresholds of pleasure, each knew how different tonight would be.

"Neither can I." Bella felt dizzy and wobbled a little in Edward's arms "Is it time yet?"

He chuckled quietly. "Not quite. Soon." His lips nipped her ear. "Very soon."

Her stomach flipped at the feel of his lips, his breath. "Not soon enough," she moaned.

Edward passed Bella to Carlisle while he turned to Renee. Edward's smile never wavered. Nearly every mind he passed was filled with happy thoughts, a few jealous, a couple as lusty as his own. Some guests, namely his siblings, were practically torturing him. He couldn't wait any longer.

After another dance with Alice, who was blocking him by replaying the ceremony in her head in perfect detail - he looked deliriously happy – he swept an arm over Bella's waist, ducked around a corner and ran. No one could catch him.

"Edward! I didn't get to say goodbye!" she complained, giggling.

He stopped, putting his nose to her neck. "Do you want me to go back?"

"No," she said honestly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him, pulling his bottom lip and tongue into her mouth.

"Good. Your bag is already at the hotel." He smirked his crooked smile, knowing it was Bella's favourite. Then he ran, not stopping again until he had her belted into his Aston Martin.

"Where is it?" she asked when he peeled away.

"You'll see. Well, maybe you won't. I won't be letting you out of the room much." Her breath caught as his finger trailed up her thigh.

"Well, I know you and this car can go pretty fast," she mused, watching the speedometer climb.

"Yes missus," he answered, turning his eyes to the road as he topped out the acceleration.

Edward lay Bella down on the bed, her white gown still swathed around her.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," he declared, kissing her.

Bella's brain swam as it so often did when Edward kissed her, his amazing scent fogging her mind. Her hands found his hair and he didn't stop her when she pulled him closer. He wouldn't stop her tonight.

"Edward," she murmured, her tongue brushing his as he kept her from his teeth. Her heat filled his mouth, burning his lips, his throat already aflame from the smell of her blood.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered with a chuckle, his hands moving behind her to unhook and unzip the wedding gown.

"God, that sounds good," she said, pulling the tails of his shirt out. She had made her way through three buttons before Edward swept his arm under her, lifting her enough to pull the gown down.

A lace garter was wrapped around her thigh. Edward chuckled again, running his fingers over it. "I thought I already removed this."

"Alice suggested wearing two."

"Wise, Alice."

He put his head between her legs, taking the lace gently in his teeth and lips so as not to tear, and slid it down her leg, his nose raising goosebumps where it traced. Bella fell back into the pillows and dampness leaked from her at his touch.

Edward could smell it. He moved his head back up to the meeting of her legs and put his tongue to the scant fabric there.

"God!" Bella screamed, her hands coming to his hair. "I can't-" she gasped, unable to speak.

"I think you can," Edward encouraged, pulling her panties away.

She moved her hands to cover herself. "No, Edward," she shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked kissing her hand. "It's the least a husband can do for his wife."

"No, no, kiss me," she begged, removing one hand to grab his collar. She tugged on him.

Edward slid up her body, letting his chest, his stomach and finally his erection rub against her. Bella groaned feeling each button, each ridge, each muscle. Edward held himself over her for a moment, gazing down on his blushing bride. Her breasts were still ensconced in the white, strapless bra, but he could see her rigid nipples though the lace. He took one between his lips and rolled them, rubbing the nipple in his mouth.

Bella's hips rose into his.

"I thought you were going to be the timid one tonight?" she rasped between broken panting.

"I imagine I will be, when we get there." He put a hand between her legs.

"Cold," she murmured, squirming against him.

"I'm planning to enjoy getting there," he whispered into her ear, licking the shell of it.

"Oh, God." Her eyes rolled in pleasure as his hand spread the growing wetness between her legs. He slipped a finger into her, found her clit and nudged it gently, revelling in the reactions he received. Bella tried to undress Edward, but only managed to unbutton his shirt. Her hands shook and often pulled as his touch brought quick jerks from her.

Edward used his free hand to unfasten himself. Bella's hand found him immediately, holding on as though his hardness were the rope tying her to a life raft. He groaned as the heat of her hand bled through the cotton of his shorts.

"Easy," he whispered, removing his hand from her. He pulled down his pants and shorts. He moved down between her legs again, his mouth in place to taste the sweetness that poured from her. "Now, Bella, come for me," he commanded. His tongue plunged inside her and he groaned. She was musky and floral.

"Edward," she cried, her hands in his hair, pulling, gripping. She moved against his lips, his tongue. His nose brushing her clit made her arch.

Edward's eyes closed, his face completely buried in her, her thighs tightening on his head. She was squeezing so hard.

"I'm – I'm – I'm," Bella tried to say, but her breath and voice were lost.

Edward was lost in her taste, when something as sweet, as floral crossed his tongue. Something he had tasted once before. He pulled, drawing her blood into his mouth with her juices. A second later the tiny flow stopped and he came back to himself.

"Bella?"

She was still thrashing. "Yes, so hot, more. Uh, fuck me, Edward."

He wondered if perhaps the cut was too small, too little venom to affect her. He sat up, pulling her writhing form to him. He tore off her bra, putting one of her nipples in his mouth.

Bella moved with purpose – she positioned herself over him, wanting to feel him in her. "Edward," she moaned, pushing down.

Edward grabbed her hips, pulling her down as he thrust up to her.

She cried in pain, but Edward was lost to her blood. He smelled it on him; he tasted it where he had bit her breast. He held her, not wanting to hurt her, but needing the blood. He believed if he kept the cuts small, kept the venom out, it would be all right. He sucked until the wound closed.

Bella's screaming quieted, whimpering taking its place. "Hot, Edward. More. I'm so hot." She rolled her hips against his.

Edward laid her back on the blankets. He pulled away only to thrust into her again, his pelvis rubbing over hers, her nipples leaving hot trails on his chest. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her neck and shoulder. Bella's legs tightened on his hips, rocking her into him. His mouth closed on her shoulder, teeth barely breaking skin again, the hot thick blood covering his tongue. The taste made him crave more.

"Hot, burning, God, Edward," Bella continued to pant as she thrust. "More."

Edward released his hold on her shoulder but held his lips in place until the wound closed again. He lifted his head enough to see her expression. Her eyes rolled and her body bucked and arched.

"Burning?" he asked.

"Yes, like I'm on fire. Fuck me, Edward; put the fire out."

He wanted to weep. Time was the only thing that would put the fire out. "I can't, Bella. You're - you're changing."

Her breathing slowed a little as his now flaccid member fell from her. Her mind whirled trying to comprehend. She was changing into a vampire. She remembered the pain in her hand, this was the same, but so different she hadn't made the connection. The burn was wrapped so completely in her lust. "So? So we can't?" She searched his face now. "You can still make me feel good, Edward. You may not be able to put out the fire, but you can make it burn better." Holding his cheeks she pulled his face to her mouth, thrusting her tongue past his lips for the first time.

He was hard and back inside of her in less than a second. Her tongue bled onto his, and it made him wild. Kissing her, he put a hand to her leg, lifting slightly. Her lips pulled away as she screamed her pleasure in this new position.

He quieted her with his mouth again, cutting her lip with his nibbling. The damage was done, all he needed to do now was take care not to drink too much. He held her tightly, sliding in and out of her. She panted, scratching his back as though scrabbling to get hold. He moved deeper, faster, wanting to satisfy her and himself. He nipped her earlobe open, her other shoulder, her lip again. Always small cuts, always trickles of blood, always driving him onward, making him hotter as it made her burn.

"More. More, Edward. Drive away the pain," she begged.

He thrust harder, faster, ramming his pelvis into her. He saw the bruises he had left, how pale she had become; it should have appalled him, but he was lost to the passion, the heat, the burning inside of him.

One last thrust and he was buried in her, erupting like the volcano he pictured of himself.

There was a loud crack.

"Bella!" He looked up to her eyes.

She was unconscious, her legs falling from him. He collapsed on her, sobbing tearlessly.

The door flew open, banging into the wall behind it. "Stop it," Alice commanded. "She's going to be fine, Edward. I told Carlisle about this as soon as you left. Do you want to keep her here or bring her home? She's going to come around, screaming, in ten minutes."

Edward heard more details from Alice's mind, but she was already pulling a nightdress over Bella's head, assuming what his choice would be. "How could you not tell me?"

Alice looked at him levelly. "Why? It's what she wanted. Didn't you want it?"

Edward paused, reflecting. He felt nauseous."Yes. Yes, I did. She's going to be all right?"

"Perfect in three days. Now let's get her out of here." He saw the truth in her head.

The pair stole from the hotel, Edward carrying Bella's limp body.


End file.
